The Moonblade Resurrection
Getting the Quest When Scarlett finds the Moonblade in the forest hut outside San Pasquale, Don and Nesto will tell Scarlett it is so dull from lack of use and age, it's unusable. They suggest she get a blacksmith to fix it up it for her. The Quest The legendary Moonblade is dull from age. Scarlett needs to get the blacksmith, Mattheo, to refurbish it for her. Prerequisites * A Favor for The Blacksmith * The Concealed Final Will Solution Scarlett should leave Don and Nesto at the Forest Hut and return to Mattheo at his Smithy in San Pasquale (hopefully, Scarlett can present him with the pliers and complete the A Favor for The Blacksmith quest at the same time.) Mattheo will tell Scarlett that in order to restore the Moonblade to good order, he will need some mysterious, legendary metal ore. Perhaps there is some clue down at the copper mine? Scarlett should go to the forest entrance to the Copper Mine. (Note: the old, abandoned entrance to the Copper Mine, which is reached starting by climbing a ladder just west of the village water fountain and passing over rock ledges and village rooftops, will not be of use to Scarlett at this time. The tunnel there is blocked, and she would need a heavy warhammer to clear it.) At the copper mine, Scarlett will find that most of the miners have fled, either from the previous night's attack, or from an infestation of dangerous, roaming creatures called Delvers in the mines. The lone, old miner still there will mention that the miners had recently discovered a mysterious "Sacred Chamber" at the end of one of their tunnels new. Scarlett should head there ("follow the pipes", keep taking right turns), dealing with any Delvers she encounters along the way. When she finds the door to the sacred chamber, Scarlett will find a broken statue inside. This is the first Gateway Idol she encounters. A missing fragment of the broken statue is lying on the ground not far away. After she collects it, she can use the Gateway Idol. The Gateway Idol will take Scarlett into the Twilight World, where she will be reunited with Benedict, or his ghost. Benedict will give her more information about her quest, and give her a new necromantic power (Mental Skills), The Passage. That will allow Scarlett to slip into twilight where she is hidden but can see things. As soon as Scarlett returns from the Gateway Idol, she should use her new skill, The Passage. She will see a Nexus Portal on one wall of the sacred chamber. When she goes through the Nexus Portal, she will find the Moonstone ore she's looking for. She should use The Passage again to return to the sacred chamber. Once she has the ore, she should retrace her steps: leave the Copper Mine and head back to Mattheo's Smithy in the village, where he can now rejuvenate her Moonblade. Reward Scarlett we'll now have a Moonblade she can use. No change to Reputation. Related Quests * A Favor for The Blacksmith - Fetch a set of pliers from the old forest hut for the village blacksmith, Mattheo. * The Moonblade Mystery - Death told Scarlett to find a weapon called the Moonblade. * Reaching Venice - The path to Venice is blocked by creatures that can't be harmed by normal weapons. Category:Quest